Strife and Consequences
by CardinalOnDiscord
Summary: A dream-like world, after everyone at school has graduated and, hopefully, entered college. Daylan's party gets a bit too rowdy, will they be able to persevere? This is a port of the original Strife and Consequences (Google Docs) to this site. The plot, while ill-developed, is generally the same.
1. Introduction

We end up in 2026, and we're all college kids, in an alternate universe where everyone is horny all the time. It turns out that a lot of relationships had been taken to the next level, people like Kiarra and Jason got together, and others like Dulce and Daylan had just started realizing their situations. Though this time, things seemed nice, it was the peak of most of our characters' happiness. Things like _hormones_ and _teenage angst_ fueled a lot of our actions during this period. Many decisions left us with regrets, considering where it all started, a party at Daylan's house…

Originally made for only the Pit of Sin to read, (hence why everyone was upped from just high schoolers to college-aged people) _Strife and Consequences_ has, unfortunately, captured the hearts and minds of many people (at least 8; Diego, me, Jason, Daylan, Sea, Emma, Melody, etc, etc.) Dreamers never die, but mine and Diego's mental heath has. Enjoy the new port of Strife and Consequences, until I can actually get this written into a book, with or without the NSFW scenes. I am very sorry if you ever see this, Diego, but I'm not who you think I am. Au revoir, and until next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival (8 pm)

"Dude, where'd you put the beer?" pondered Jaden, while taking things out of the trunk of his new car.

"How am I supposed to know?" replied Daylan, with the thought wandering through his mind why he even decided to host a party that would obviously end up with people getting drunk and "other things" happening in his rooms.

Both boys hear the honk of a horn, the screech of tires coming down the road fast, and the exuberant yells of teenagers excited for the coming events, alarmed both boys.

The words, "Heyyy~!" "What's up guys?" and "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" came out of the car as Daylan decided that this was the time to live. This was the time to make things right with Dulce and get some of that "action" if you know what I mean. Just the thought of her skin made him hungry and excited for her.

Daylan's mental fantasies were soon broken with the event of new guests' arrival.

"I don't really know why you're so uptight about that beer, man." said Jaden.

"I'm finally away from my parents, and I don't wanna mess this up." Daylan replied.

"What's up gamers? And look, I'm fucking dead inside; I brought the beer, though." said Jeneveire.

Behind Jeneveire's back Diego says, "I can't but feel bad for her because of that creep she dated in the 8th grade, she still has nightmares about him, the least I can do is invite her out to these things."

"What the fuck, Diego? I still heard that, you know."

"That's just how she defends her choice of guys back then", Daylan added.

"Look who's talking!" Diego retorted with a slap on the back to Daylan.

Just as they finished their friendly banter, Jason runs up and joins the battle.

"Oh hey," he says casually while texting someone on his phone. "I honestly thought she'd get here before me, but apparently there's traffic."

"That's very unfortunate Jason," commented Daylan.

"Ah, well, who cares? Kiarra's going to be here soon, and that's what matters."

Just as he said that, Kiarra walked through the door...


	3. Chapter 2: Evening Events (9 pm)

"Don't you think it's nice that we get to spend some time like this?" said Jaden.

"Considering you're done with Melody, I'm surprised you even showed up." replied Melanie, while throwing herself around Jaden's side.

"Aight." Jaden replies, while slipping his hand through her soft, long hair.

Melanie playfully giggles and smiles.

Suddenly, Kiarra walks in on the two, beginning to play around on the porch.

The two lovebirds break it off for a minute, and glance at each other with a look that says that they will continue this later…

"You're seriously doing this right now? You know Melody could get to this party any moment now, right? Breaking her heart like that wasn't fun for anyone." scolded Kiarra.

"But it gave me the chance to meet _someone new…_" Jaden says eyeing Melanie as she gets up from her seat with a sadistic smile...

"Kiarra, seriously, I'm fine." reassured Melody, walking in on the scene, "Besides, _Jaden_, I wouldn't want to be with you again. Especially after you dumped me at Bible camp a few years ago.

Jaden replied, "Hey, it's not my fault, you're the one who didn't let me touch your-"

"Stop! The past is in the past, and we're going to leave it at that!" Kiarra says using her eyes to signal Jason into the backyard.

"Eh, I think it was justified, to be honest." Jason stated, not really helping Melody's case.

Soon, Jason follows Kiarra into the backyard, he sees her face with a rather unpleasant expression, and his heart drops.

"You know that this isn't going to work out if you keep on acting like this." Kiarra stated.

"What do you mean?" Jason says, while slurring his words, feeling her up around the waist.

Kiarra shoves him off of her.

"Stop… This isn't gonna wor-"

Jason cuts her off mid sentence.

"So, what, we're done?!" Jason yells in a rather unmannerly way.

"If you keep on acting like a spoiled child, I'm done."

"Agh" he sighs, and storms back to the house.

Jason then returns inside and scavenges for a non-age appropriate beverage, when he runs into Sofia lying on the couch and decides to approach while taking a nice long swig of who knows what (Jack Daniels).

"Hey Sofia~" Jason said, in an erect tone.

As they locked eyes Jason sat down and gazed into her eyes longingly, both sit together for a second thinking the same thing as the other…

"So…"


	4. Chapter 3: Couch (9:30 pm)

Jason lies his head on a pillow and lies across the couch, Sofia eyeing him in the process says,

"...We never had our chance, did we..?" asks Sofia.

"I don't recall…" replies Jason with a smirk.

Being drunk, Jason didn't know _exactly_ what happened, but the last thing he remembered was kissing her, and it was a sensual, pleasurable blur.

_Sofia's Perspective _(9:30)

She had been walking through the house when she saw Kiarra and Jason arguing. While making her way away from the fight she saw Daylan and Dulce make their way up the stairs right before Jason approached her after presumably losing the fight. Soon after, she saw Diego stealthily make his way outside towards Kiarra.

After Jason's previous slur of words she decided to try and mess with the balance of things and try a bit of whatever Jason had in his previous cup. It was a bit sour, though it did do the trick. And being a lightweight, Sofia immediately got tipsy. This was a new experience for her and, self consciously, she felt she was doing something wrong, but she _loved_ the feeling. For a reason she didn't even know at the time, Jason began raising his hand and touching her legs, this feeling was new, so she let it slide.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Jason slurred, not knowing what he was saying.

Sofia began now to move closer towards him, leaned over him, and giggled. Their lips came together, and soon Jason's hands began to reach for her top.

"Hey, don't be so rough…" she whined. Jason, not thinking straight, kept on going.

"Well, I like it when you struggle."

Soon both were almost nude and one was on top of the other. Jason began to feel her up again and she gave herself up to him. Their bodies were soon deeply intertwined, him against her roughly. He felt every part of her, and she felt every part of him.

Jason and Sofia had a good time. Though they were both drunk you could tell they enjoyed it from the various moans, and sounds that were made. Not many people heard them though, including two specific people…


	5. Chapter 4: Party Essentials (9:45 pm

Daylan had no idea how he did it, but he convinced Dulce to go upstairs with him to "get some party supplies." Conversation begins with the combined hatred of alcohol, while both walk into the attic on the third floor.

"I just don't get how Jaden and Jason could stand this stuff, you know?" Daylan said, in his matter-of-fact voice he always had.

"I think they're trying to impress their _girlfriends._" Dulce responded.

"Honestly, I'm kind of tired with this nonsense, we are still in college…"

"We could always report them to their administration or something."

"I guess…"

The conversation briefly stops as they come down with the booze, and seems awkward for a few seconds until Daylan intrudes on the silence with something.

"Listen, I have something I want to get off my chest…"

"...Yeah…?"

"I-I think you're a nice p-person and… I k-kind of, h-have feelings for you...?"

"..."

Dulce finally responds with, "I've kind of felt the same way for awhile now..."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what should we do now?"

"It's your choice..." Dulce replies while grabbing his hand.

"I think we should head to the closet to get those party supplies…" Daylan says with a smile.

"O-Okay…" Dulce says and responds with a giggle.

They make their way into the closet, and Dulce assails Daylan as soon as he steps inside.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time…" She says with a grin.

As Daylan sits against the wall, Dulce sits on his lap and kisses him on the cheek.

Both stare into each other's eyes with looks of lust. There is a brief moment of silence before Daylan says, "This is my first time…"

"Yeah, I figured."

Dulce takes off Daylan's shirt in a way that was akin to what happened with Jason and Sofia.

Before either of them breaks the silence, they spend an awful long time making out because of the longing they've had for each other.

"Wow…You look nice."

"I guess all those years I spent with my dad at the gym was worth it, ay?"  
She grins and takes off her shirt slowly.

"Aw come on, stop teasing me like that."  
"If I keep on doing it like this, then you'll get harder, and that's good for the both of us."

"Fucking hell."

"Ahaha~"

As was predicted, things escalated further. _Things happened,_ and that was enough for the young _Christians_.

"T-That, w-was, g-great…" Dulce said, lying in Daylan's arms.

Both felt amazing for the first time in a long time…


	6. Chapter 5: Outside (9:30 pm)

Diego, now outside, saw Kiarra. He approached her.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Diego asks.

"Honestly, I'm kind of relieved that I'm free again." Kiarra replies.

"I mean, we all knew that your relationship wasn't gonna work in the first place."

"I guess…"

"Where do you think everyone went?"

"I don't know, ever since Jason left, everyone else seems to have disappeared."

A few moments of silence escalate the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Ever since I had left to Med-School, I hadn't seen you, and honestly you look nice."

"How is school?"

"Don't mind that… speaking of school, remember that thing we had in the 8th grade?" Diego says, laughing.

Kiarra's face starts turning red, and she replies, "Yeah, *giggle*, I remember…"

"Those were the fun days, I kinda miss those times, and I'm being honest!"

"Yeah, I do too sometimes" Kiarra says.

At this point, Diego is moving closer toward her ever so slowly and they are both looking out at the view brightened by the lamps around the white picket fence.

"What do you say we take a walk?" Diego says, winking, and holds out his hand nodding towards the porch door.

" I mean, I guess we can go, considering everyone else is gone, for no apparent reason."

She takes his hand and they both smile as they walk toward the front door. Right before they open the door a group of loud kids walk through.

"Aw, fuck yeah, my favorite ship got together!" Lilia said, with a smile on her drunk face.

Both Diego and Kiarra blush in unison because of getting caught right by the door, though they greet the whole crowd warmly anyhow.

"Lilia, I think you've had too much to drink…" Eli scolded.

"Stop being a pushover, Eli. Ever since you got into Algebra II back in 9th Grade, you've tried to be the 'responsible' one. Live a little." Sea retorted.

"Calm down, babe." George says.

"Shut up, you prick" Emilya said.

"Ayy, you know you love me!" Martin says, walking in the room where everyone's talking.

"No, we really don't…" Lilia said.

After greeting everyone Diego and Kiarra finally walk out the door and down the street still… holding hands.


	7. Chapter 6: Congregation (10:30-12 pm)

The crowd of partygoers moves towards the living room door. Everyone could hear _extremely_ loud noises coming from in a nearby bedroom, and everyone's curiosity was piqued.

"I bet it's just a prank Jaden's trying to pull on us with some speakers." Jeneveire said.

"It wouldn't be the first time he did this…" Lilia responded.

"Yeah, well, that's Jaden for you." Melody says, annoyed.

"Aw, well who cares? Worst case scenario, he's fucking someone in there, so let's hope he's not fucking someone." Eli says, attempting to reassure the crowd.

"There's only one way to find out." Emilya says with a concerned look on her face.

"Why the heck are they screaming so loud?" George said, quite loudly.

"Just open the door already!" Lilia shouted.

"I gently open the door…"

"Jaden-" *loud moan*

"What the fuck?"

"JADEN THIS IS DUSTIN'S ROOM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The scene greeting our young adult crowd was a peculiar one. It had appeared that Jaden was on top of Melanie, being that he was fully naked was another dead giveaway as to what they were doing.

"MY EYES!"

"G-Guys, I swear, it's not what it looks like," Melanie said, trying to cover up herself with what little blankets there were on the bed.

"OH GOD!" Jaden groans in pleasure.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, JADEN STOP MOANING"

This was the last comment the crowd heard, because Martin shut the door saying, "What the fuck are you guys watching?!"

Daylan, Dulce, Jason, and Sofia walk into the hall where the crowd is standing, astonished, near the door.

They all ask "What happened?!" in unison.

Everyone explains the same story and both couples look at each other with flushed faces, being thankful they weren't the ones who got caught.

"Well, I don't wanna deal with this, so I'm going to just give them some time, but not too long so they can get that all fixed up." Daylan says in a harsh tone of voice

"You guys all look sweaty. What were you all doing?" Lilia asked, with the innocence of a lamb.

"Yeah, it looks like you all just ran the mile again…" Sea says.

"Um…" Jason says meekly.

"Hey, where's Diego?" Daylan says trying to take the conversation away from the topic of his personal 'activities'. Just as he says this, the front door opens quickly and a man is standing there, screaming…


	8. Chapter 7: Out and About (10:15-12 pm)

Both young adults were strolling down the sidewalk to the park, still longing for the other to make a move.

"I still can't believe we can see stars out here." Diego says putting his arm around Kiarra

She blushes and says, "It does look pretty nice I guess."

Both keep walking around like everyone should be, at peace. Along the way the two gaze at the stars in comfort, enjoying their time together. They walk for about a mile and keep holding hands for warmth and for _other reasons_. Both walk in comfortable silence for about half an hour.

"Listen, I've been thinking and remembering how things were like back then. How frivolous and carefree we were…"

"And when we didn't know what those words meant..."

And they strode swiftly onto a hill with a nice view and a few trees.

"Wanna sit down for a minute?" Diego asks

"Sure..." Kiarra responds.

Diego then lays down his coat on the ground like a blanket for the both of them to lie on. Both lie down and gaze up at the stars once more, still astonished for no reason whatsoever.

"City life really takes out your ability just to look at nature sometimes, you know?" Diego stated, once comfortably situated on his coat.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that would happen to you." Kiarra says looking directly into his eyes.

They look into each others' eyes for a long moment. The silence is broken because both laugh at the same time a few seconds later.

He grabs her side and says, "You're beautiful in the moonlight…"

She moves closer to him and stares into his eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself…"

Both lean closer to each other and their lips meet for the first time. This moment lasts for about five seconds or so it seemed.

Now with his arm fully around her waist, he gently pulls her closer towards him. Both smile at each other with a look that would symbolize a long awaiting for this moment.

"I've missed you" Kiarra says

"Same here...". He says grinning still embracing her.

Silence envelops the two once more, as the two of them look at each other, longingly .

As they remain together for a quite last moment , they hear a loud roar that disturbs them.

They can see and hear a helicopter approaching. Soon Diego realizes something must be wrong. Kiarra exclaims that multiple 'copters are headed toward Daylan's house!


	9. Chapter 8: One Last Time (11 pm)

At this point, Jason and Sofia are on the porch with Melody, and Melanie and Jaden are still arguing in the room and getting 'fixed up.' Dulce and Daylan are upstairs.

As the figure approaches through the door you can hear him yelling, "I have waited so long for this, I have been to more prisons than the number of states in America, it has been 5 years since I have been in communication with her. I have lost so many things in my life to be here."

"W-What?" The crowd exclaims in unison.

"Just who the fuck are you?" Eli says.

"You thought it was a random stranger from the internet, but it was me, Dio!"

"This guy is actually delusional."

"I don't know guys, his accent seems familiar." exclaims Daylan.

While this scene is happening no one noticed Jeneveire's facial expression as she bolted to the other side of the house.

"Why don't you come back here, _Cardinal_!" says the stranger anxiously.

"Hey, Jeneveire, wasn't that your Discord tag for a while?" Jason commented.

"FUCK!"

"Oh, come on, I'm just playing. I'm here to bring the punch." the stranger explained.

"Thank God."

"Punch? Really?"

"It's better than you think, okay?" he said, "and _everyone_ should try it."

"Uh, okay…(though I don't remember ordering punch)" Daylan said, with a confused look on his face, "But me and Dulce over here don't drink."

"I insist, I worked really hard on the punch, plus, there's no alcohol."

"Eh, I still don't know."

"Fine, then, your loss."

No one could figure out what happened after they all took a sip of the punch. Some claimed that they saw figures, goddesses who ruled over four nations, a world with powerful creatures, and a Literature Club was also brought up in their dreams.

However, what was known was that when they all came to, everyone was locked in a semi-dusty garage.

"W-Where are we?"

"..."

"Why do I feel the sudden need to fuck someone?" asked George, yawning.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Welcome." The stranger from earlier suddenly walked into the room.

"Aw heck, it's you."

"Well, _Cardinal_, I thought you'd at least be able to give me a warmer greeting this time. It's been 5 long years, and I'm finally here."

"What in the gosh darn universe do you want now?"

"Come onnnn, I need moneyyy."

"You're breaking too many laws just being here. You escaped from that prison again, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I just wanted to see you again."

"I thought you got rid of him 3 years ago?" Jason asked.

"I did. He keeps on finding me."

The stranger pulls out a 9 mm. pistol and aims it at one of the people lying on the floor. It happens to be that that person was George, who seemed to be raping Sea and Emilya, with Eli assisting him. The scene wasn't the best, with the two girls pinned against the wall, and George and Eli going at it. Martin is still drunk, but has the best defense against the influences, because of this he does not partake in these "activities" and notices Jeneveire arguing with the stranger in the corner.

"You'll have to make a final decision to save your fellow 'friends.' It is the same decision that separated us years ago… MAKE THE CORRECT CHOICE THIS TIME!" the stranger screams taking aim. The foursome stops and everyone participating goes unconscious.

"What the fuck, Green, how did you even get here?!" Jeneveire says in retaliation.

"Ten..."

"You never understood did you?!"

"Nine…"

"Just leave us alone, okay?!"

"Eight..."

"I knew this could happen…"

"Seven…"

"B-But I believed that you wouldn't make this decision again..." Jeneveire says with tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME…S-SIX!"

"This was never meant to happen, I know you are hurting inside…"

"F-FIVE!" Green shouts, shaking vigorously, covering his eyes.

"But c-clearly you're not mentally stable right now!"

"FOUR-R" Green shouts, now on his knees trembling.

"P-please… P-please, Green STOP… GREEN PLEASE STOP IT NOW!"

"Thr-ree…"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" She mumbles under her breath, going insane.

"Two…" Green says, barely audible at this point. A period of silence seems like forever until broken with a shout from Green,

"ONE-"

"AGHHH"

*Thumble*

*gunshot*


	10. Chapter 9: Bible Camp - Jaden

_4 years before…_

"Alright, everyone. We're here." Mr. Lindquist says, "Don't do anything brash, we're headed to dinner in about 2 hours, so you have time to just walk the grounds of the camp and get your rooms ready."

"Hey, Melody, want to go up to my room with me?" Jaden asks, knowing exactly what he wanted to do."

"No, you're not allowed to do that, Jaden. We know full well what you want to do, and I'm confident that it's unchristian behavior." Mr. Gifford scolds.

"Yeah, but I need help carrying my luggage up there…" He points to his extremely large duffel bag, whose looks deceive the viewer.

"That's a one-person job, Mr. Haldane, and you know it. Besides, you can get _Jason_ to help you carry that bag if you're so inclined to ask for help."

A dejected Jaden leaves Melody's side, bringing his light duffel bag up to his room with little to no help from Jason. He's in Room #1273, with Martin, Diego, and Jason, conveniently.

"You know that wasn't going to work, right?" Jason says.

"It was worth a shot, you know…" Jaden tries to defend his actions in vain.

"But you know… There's a really shaded spot off the left side of the mountain, you could 'talk' with her there. A bunch of trees, too."

"Huh. I'll try that."

After mysteriously disappearing for 30 minutes with Jason, Jaden makes his way back to where he supposed Melody would be. Lo and behold, his predictions were correct.

"So, do you want to take a walk with me?" Jaden asks.

"Where?"

"Just in a random direction where we definitely won't get eaten by mountain lions."

"Okay, sure I guess."

All of this was going according to his plans, and he was mentally and _physically_ prepared. With a condom of course! The couple walks out of the hallway where they joined up, and they exit the building. Exploring the nature outside in a seemingly arbitrary path, though Jaden still knew what he was doing, God decided that 3PM was the best time for things to get dark. This only helped fuel his confidence in that he wouldn't get caught again.

"Jaden, did you bring a flashlight?" Melody asks with a tone that grew increasingly concerned.

"Nope, didn't think it'd get dark at 3 PM on a Monday."

He found the spot that Jason pointed out to him, and set to work making sure the ground was at least reasonably soft enough not to break bones. A slight rustle and a footstep that did not come from his making really startled him, but he brushed it off thinking of it as the wind or some wild animal messing around.

"Jaden, what are you even doing?" she asked.

Jaden thought of this moment for a while now, and formulated the perfect answer to her question.

"You."

"What?"

Jaden pulls out the condom. He could still hear the commotion behind him.

"No, not right now…" Melody tries to pull away, but Jaden silences her with a kiss.

[muffled noises]

Jaden found a nearby tree to pin her against, but Melody managed to get out of his grip.

"JADEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Uhh…"

"I thought I told you that I didn't want things to happen this fast!"

"Melody, it's been 5½ years, I think it's already time for things to at least have progressed further than just 'holding hands'."

"Do I need to remind you that we go to a _Christian _school?"

"Fuck that, I _need you._"

There were some even louder noises coming from the bushes behind him and even a bit of giggling, but the two of them ignored it.  
"If you can't respect my privacy, then we're done."

"What do you mean! You can't do that!"

"You have to remember that I'm as much a part of this as you are."

"B-but…"

"Bye." Melody says hurrying away with tears.

And just like that, the love of his life walked away. He couldn't believe he screwed up so badly. To think he lost the one person that made his life better, that made his life special, in the span of 5 minutes.

He hated how badly he screwed up.

He hated how he couldn't even mend what was lost.

He hated how selfish he was.

He decided to sit at the tree and cry himself to sleep.

The confusing rustling from the bushes stopped, however, and footsteps started approaching the sad mess of a human.

"W-Who's there?" he asked.

No answer.

He really should have brought a flashlight.

The footsteps slowly got to where he was sitting.

Looking behind him, Jaden could see a dark figure.

"Well, that looked pretty harsh. And I thought that you could do better."

"M-Melanie?" Jaden got up, "Were you watching the whole time?"

"Uh, yeah. Jason told me to watch you guys and film it for those PornHub views, you know? But I didn't think you'd screw up that badly."

"Jason, that bastard."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I got nothing juicy, so no one's going to see your absolute failure."

"..."

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry…"

"No, it's just that I'd never think that I'd hear those words coming out of _your_ mouth."

Silence ensues for a good 5 minutes.

"So, uh, what do you think I should do with this?" Jaden says waving the condom in the cool, 3 PM air.

"Your choice… but I would put it to some good use~"

"Wait, what?"

"I guess you could take it out for a test drive."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"...take a guess…"

"Aw, hell yeah!" he says with a grin…

Jaden takes off his shirt and begins to remove his belt.

"Aw fuck, it's really cold out here."

"I guess I'd better hurry up then, huh?" She says smirking.


	11. Chapter 10: Bible Camp - Jason

After directing Jaden to his spot where he planned on confessing to Kiarra, Jason was left with very limited options. He could always invite her up to his room, but he saw how it ended with Jaden and didn't want to go through that.

While laying on his bed, he thought about how he first developed his crush for Kiarra, being just 12 years old when he started loving her, and hadn't stopped since. He fell asleep to the thought of her face.

Jason soon woke up and avoided all the guys, determined to express his feelings for the one whom he loved. He had come up with a plan while walking down the corridor. This very well thought out 'plan' included separating her from her friends and asking her to speak with him privately. He would wing it from there.

To his surprise, he found Kiarra standing outside talking in a circle with some of her friends, including Sofia, Emilya, and Lilia. He distinguishes her feminine laughter from all others, and it made him feel confident.

"So yeah, I don't think we should have any government whatsoever." Lilia said silently. "If we didn't have government, then you couldn't get your welfare checks." said Emilya

Jason then began to approach them. While walking toward them he began thinking, _I'm finally doing this, just stay cool, keep it cool…_

When he finally reached the clique he said,

"Ahem... *cough*"

All eyes were on him.

"Um… Hey, Kiarra can I speak with you for a second?"

The group is extremely silent for a split second before Kiarra says,

"Sure."

They make their way behind the structure and Jason begins to turn very red because of his light skin complexion.

"Hey is something wrong?" Kiarra asks with innocence.

"N-No not really…" Jason replies standing awkwardly against the wall. He gets up then says,

"I kind of wanted to tell you… that um… well I want you… WAIT NO…."

*slaps his own forehead*

"T-the t-thing is that, I kind of had these feelings for awhile…"

"I think it's called puberty…"

(_cont._) "And… I want to know if after this you wanted to g-go with m-me to see a movie or something?"

Kiarra laughs and says, "Jason, I've known you for awhile, you should have just told me at the beginning…"

"Aww, well-"

"But… I wouldn't mind going on this little event you invited me to…"

"REALLY?"

"Yes, but on one condition…"

"Yes-s?"

"Who else is going?"

Jason could hear screams and giggles from behind the corner. The group heard everything he'd said. _Heck._

"Aw, man, and I really wanted Diego and Kiarra to get together…" an unknown voice says.

Things worked out in the end for Jason he did end up on that date, but like all Bible Camps, spontaneous relationships are created. Both of these relationships lasted about a few months off and on. But now we all know which one lasted longer in the end. (The reader knows which one lasted longer [Jaden's bc Jason'/s just failed at the party lmao])


	12. Chapter 11: Breakout (11 pm)

"What the HELL?!" Daylan screams coming down the stairs with Dulce close behind, both with a look of concern.

"I don't know what the fuck that was, but its sounds bad…" Jason says with Sofia standing at his side.

"It sounded like a gun!" exclaims Dulce

"I think you're right!" replies Sofia

"Ok, first things first we need to see if everyone is safe." says Daylan.

"Quickly, let's search the house!" Jason rapidly replies.

"Guys, I can help too!" Melanie says walking through the door from the porch.

The groups quickly searched the house and realize Eli, Jeneveire, Sea, George, Emilya, and the stranger are missing. They end up at the room of the house where they had last seen Jaden and Melanie doing some "strange" things.

"We can work this out together," Jaden, says feeling inspired.

"Yes we can!" Melanie, says also feeling inspired.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" asks Jason.

"Couples' therapy," replies Jaden.

"Dammit, you should have told me earli- *quickly glances at Sofia* nevermind.."

"So how are you guys doing?" Melanie asks.

"You guys seriously don't know what's been happening for the past few hours?" Dulce questions.

"Is it important?" the couple asks.

"Obviously" Daylan says.

"Fuck" Melanie says.

"When and where?" Jaden asks.

They all make their way down the stairs, informing Jaden and Melanie of the events prior. Soon they are all caught up and completely taken back.

"Damn," says Jaden

"Wow.." Melanie exclaims

"Wait, guys, I haven't checked the garage!"

The group quickly makes their way down to the garage to see that the door is bordered up with huge wooden stalks.

All three guys try and break through the stalks with whatever they can find.

"Dude, seriously, couples' therapy?" asks Jason as he picks up a sledgehammer.

"Hey, it helps, you should try it…" Jaden says.

"Shut up." Jason retaliates.

At this point Diego and Kiarra have arrived back at the house looking for everyone.

Soon the planks blocking the door are torn down and the door has to be wedged open. They open the door to a dark room. There is blood on the floor and a pile of bodies against the wall. Martin is lying on the floor with a bullet wound in his arm.

"What the…"

"YOUU!" Daylan says bolting at the 'stranger', now known as Green, lying on the floor.

He begins to kick the unconscious body three times as it groans in pain.

"Daylan, calm down!" Jeneveire, says on the floor.

"Dude, CHILL OUT!" Jason says getting between Daylan and the body.

Daylan briefly stops and attempts to calm himself down.

"He deserves it!" Daylan says lunging out toward the body.

"No he doesn't, Listen to me! He is going crazy and he doesn't know what he is doing!"

"He's mentally unstable! Just call the police, and get help!" Jeneveire yells.

Daylan slowly walks towards the phone and dials 911

"This is 911, emergency services, how can we assist you?"

"I think… uh... I might have someone dying in my garage…"

"Hold on… um... let me transfer you to someone more fitting to this situation."

The phone goes blank for a second and on the receiver you can hear a melodious, deep voice

"How can we help you, sir?"

"I need someone to get to my house ASAP we have a deadly situation…" Daylan says.

"Wait you sound oddly familiar…"

"You sound unfrightened for this peculiar situation," the voice says

"Wait… FELIPE?!"


	13. Chapter 12: Touring (3-5 am)

It had been three hours since the police were contacted. It turned out that the FBI were already on their way, because of this wanted criminal that apparently was even more dangerous than he seems. Most of the group was waiting to be questioned at the police station, conversing with each other trying to recollect their thoughts from the vents that occurred just hours ago…

"You guys just want to walk around the place for a while?" asked Diego, getting up from his seat. The group was in a quite large reception area, fully equipped with chairs on each side of the room, and some desks and potted plants scattered around in the corners.

"I'll go" says Jaden, "Melanie, you want to come with?"

"Sure," Melanie replies.

"I'll come too," says Daylan.

"I wanna stretch my legs so why not…" Jason says groaning.

The small detachment from the original group made its way down the hall and down a few turns here and there. Surely they couldn't get lost, but they did anyway. Finally they entered a corridor with a single steel door at the end. They chose, very stupidly, to enter the room.

The shaking of metal was heard in the corner.

"What was that…?" Melanie says in confusion.

"I don't know," Jaden says.

Jason, being the adventurous one in the group, decided to to scout out the room for a light switch.

"Guys! I think I found something…" Jason exclaims as he pulls the switch.

The rest of the group is still by the door, while Jason is standing at the opposite end of the room. The lights turn on to reveal two prison cells on either side of Jason with filled with harsh faces glaring out at the light. A few moments of quiet ensues, with neither party not knowing what move to make next.

"Hey!..." a voice says breaking the silence. In the cell closest to the right top right corner of the room nearest to Jason, a face illuminated by the light becomes clearer.

Jason still quivering, looks up to see the face and says "Wait a minute…. Jareth?!"

"What?" She says relieved that it wasn't an officer.

"What the…. You guys have been here this whole time?" Diego asks in shock.

"Yep," says another face, this one is taller than the other one and appears to be a woman.

"ABBY?" Melanie yells.

"We have all been here for awhile now," Another figure says through the darkness.

"Oh my god, GUYS its EMMA!" Jaden shouts.

"Quiet down!" Jareth says.

"OK.. OK.. I'm just kind of surprised, to be honest. What are you guys even in here for?"

"Check the papers, they're by the desk." Abby sighs.

In a corner near the door where part of the group is standing, there is a metal file cabinet. Jaden opens it and pull out the files associated with the inmates. The file reads:

_Name: Jareth Galvan_

_Age: 20 _

_Sex: F_

_Reason: Assault, child was hospitalized at a Carl's Jr in [disclosed location.]_

_Registered: 2/14/24_

_Court Appeal: Sentenced to 8 yrs. prison_

_Name: Abby Topete_

_Age: 21_

_Sex: F_

_Reason: Sued by husband, who had also filed for divorce, after catching her cheating on him._

_During the trial it was uncovered that she had been participating in borderline prostitution with four other males. Went bankrupt._

_Registered: 4/8/25_

_Court Appeal: Sentenced to 12 yrs. Prision_

_Name: Emma Williams_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: F_

_Reason: Grand Theft Auto. Ran over child while drunk driving in a stolen vehicle. Child was hospitalized. _

_Registered: 11/29/24_

_Court Appeal: Sentenced to 7 yrs. prison_

"Wait a minute!" Daylan yells. "Noah is here too?!" Then he read the last passage out loud:

"Noah Barizo, 22 years old, male, and he is in here because he attempted to DDOS someone after losing a game of Hypixel Skywars. WOW. He is in here for 4 more years…because of minecraft..Damnnnnn…"

"So then where is Noah?" Jason asks.

"Here…" a quiet voice says in the corner of the room.

The group tries for the next half hour to get the small figure, known as Noah, to talk with no success. Eventually they give up and realize that that was the last word they would hear from Noah. They came to the conclusion that he was crazy and this made everyone depressed.

"Well…" Melanie says.

"I guess it was nice seeing you guys again…" Diego says says opening the door to exit, obviously ready to leave.

"Don't forget us!" Jareth, Emma, and Abby say in unison.

The crowd backtracks to the lobby, and meets with the rest of the group about to be called for questioning. As they reunite, the group informs each other about the 'things they have seen.'

This shocking topic is the only thing that gets everyone through the boring questionings that follow.


	14. Chapter 13: Departure (5 am)

"Well, I guess that's that" Jaden says walking out the door to the building with the rest of the group.

"Yeah I'm still so stunned…" Jason says holding Sofia's hand.

"Well, I think it's time for all of us to take off, I've got to go." Melody says.

"We do too, I've got to drive these goons back to the campus before 7," Sea says eyeing Eli, Emilya, and George. The small group begins to walk away saying goodbyes.

"Poor Martin," Jaden says while grabbing Melanie's hand.

"Hope he gets better soon." She replies as they take off with even more emotional goodbyes.

"Well, we should head back to my place, shall we?" Daylan says to Dulce with a smile.

"Sure," Dulce responds. As they walk away there is a moment of silence.

Jason breaks the silence by asking Sofia a question.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we head out?"

"Actually that sounds, pretty good right now. Let's do it!" Sofia responds.

As the sun rises, the two begin to walk down the sidewalk, searching for a place to eat.

"Well. I guess that leaves just us," Diego says to Kiarra.

"I guess so," She says, smiling.

"What do you say we we grab a coffee or something before I start driving back?"

"That sounds nice," she says, gazing at the sunrise.

They walk towards the car in silence… holding hands.


	15. Conclusion

All of our students made it back safely, to go back to school. Daylan and Dulce begin their relationship of ups and downs. Jaden and Melanie soon break up, he tried to remend his relationship with Melody with success Jason and Sofia also begin a relationship, based off of drunk sex, and who knows how long that'll will last… Diego and Kiarra, because of their distance apart, wisely decide not to start a relationship, which is disappointing to both. Jeneveire still lives with PTSD of some sort and Melody still clings on to memories of the past. Martin regains his health along with some sick scars. Everything is going smoothly for now. Now we wait for the things of the past to surmise… For now, we wait for another party to begin. :)


	16. Credits

You creeps will never know lmao.

But like, we still need those credits so...

_Executive Editor:_

_DJ Blunder_

_Lewd Scene Author and Helping Author:_

_Noire-Natsuki-Neptune-Nepgear-Compa-IF-Plutia Enthusiast_

_Lead Author:_

_notklol_

_Unpaid Consultants:_

_S.W.A.G. Master_

_The Bane of Our Existence:_

_nohometurtle_

_This was fun, it helped keep a "friend" mentally stable. Thankfully, we didn't get caught in the making of this. This is the first 'fanfiction' I've participated in, and it was fun. Sorry, Jaden for the humiliation. Sorry to Melody if you got angry about __**those**_ _chapters. Definitely not sorry to Jason, though. Nepuuuuuu~_


End file.
